Katekyo Hitman Siwon!
by Alliccya Zoldyck
Summary: Chap 003 update "Sepertinya soal-soal di sekolah ini sangat mudah" / "Ryeowookkie-ah! Jebal! Jangan bunuh diri" / "AKU SUDAH TIDAK SANGGUP LAGI KYUHYUN-AH, HANYA BASEBALL LAH SATU-SATUNYA OLAHRAGA YANG BISA KUKUASAI. SEKARANG TANGANKU SUDAH TIDAK BISA DIGUNAKAN! APA GUNANYA AKU HIDUP!" / "Ryeowookkie-ah…. Maukah kamu bergabung dengan keluargaku?" / "Ahaha! Tentu saja"
1. Chapter 1

Hieee ane bwat ff lagy stelah hiatus...

Apa kabar semoga saja anda baik-baik saja

Saya kembali dengan ff gajelas

Malah bisa di buat subfandom

Alias kalian bisa buat cerita dengan latar ini

Syaratnya ada di blok bawah

ini ide ff nyentol ketika aq nonton serial anime

yang berjudul Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Dan dari anime itu muncul ide gaje untuk membuat ff berjudul

" Katekyo Hitman 'SIWON'! "

Siwon: " hahh dari brownis jadi ©ookies? "

Me: " Gaje... malah ngilkan "

Siwon: " ... tapi masa' aku yang jadi Reborn... sih dia kan─── "

?: " Ciaossu[1] "

Siwon: ' Prasaan gue ga enak '

Me: " Ciao Reborn " ^O^ ' rasain loe Siwon Reborn kan selalu ada kalo ada yang ngomongin dia '

Siwon: ' matiguhe... Tuhan jgn biarin dya bunuh gue dulu Tuhan... aku masih mau hidup soalnya blum bisa nikahin Baby-Kyu '

( [1]Ciaossu: gabungan antara Ciao [dalam bahasa italy : hai] dan Ossu [salam jepang khusus untuk anak laki-laki] )

Me: " nah biar ga lama ayooooo kta mlai ajja chap 1 Reborn baca Disclaimernya dong"

Reborn: " Hn... 슈퍼주니어 , TVXQ, JYJ, dan artis lain bukan punya Author apalagi Katekyo Hitman Reborn "

Me: " Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Pair: WonKyu (W27), Ye Wook/ Wook Sung (8059), Won Colo (WC), Kyu Seo(2795) ( All Pair FriendShip/family not couple) "

Kyu: " Genre: Shounen, Action, Mafia, Humor, Parody, Family, Crime(dikit), Friendship, Supernatural "

Siwon: " Babyyyy~~~~ "

Kyu: " Apaan seh? Sana baca Warningnya "

Siwon: " Baby jahat~~ T^T baik deh Warning: Teenage!cast, Infant!Siwon, No-GooD!Kyuhyun, Genius!Yesung, Uke!Yesung,Tsundere!Yesung, Seme!Wookkie, Mafia, AT, AU, physco!Siwon, with 7 other Arcobaleno: Collonello, Lal Mirch, Viper/Mammon, Luce/Aria/Uni, Verde, Fon, Skull, Featuring Bermuda and Vindice, gaje, pendek abal #pundungbarengyURI "

Summary: Kisah seoorang Dame!Kyuhyun yang ternyata seorang boss mafia ternama bernama vongola

Check it out

Chapter 001: That Guy From Italy

.

.

.

.

Sicily, Italy

Di sebuah tempat misterius yang penuh dengan wanita cantik pria ganteng-jelek, dan hamparan laut yang luas. Seorang bayi bertopi fedora berpakaian serba hitam datang memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ruangan tersebut dipenuhi orang-orang berpakaian hitam yang menyebut diri mereka mafia

Salah satu orang tersebut mulai berbicara, saat bayi tadi memasuki ruangan itu

" Siwon..."

" Dimana kakek tua itu menaruh don vongola decimo? Roma? Venezia? "

" Giaponne..." jawab Siwon mantap dan tanpa expressi ( Reborn memang ahli pasang poker face jadi siwon juga diajarin poker face sama reborn –itupun dipaksa karena si Siwon ga mau jadi Reborn─)

" Di Jepang! " semua orang terkaget-kaget mendengar opini Siwon

Tiba-tiba

' Cklek! '

Siwon menarik pelatuk pistolnya kebelakang lalu terlihat seorang pria yang ingin membunuhnya lalu ia semakin menekan pelatuknya sambil berkata

" Tenang saja ini hanya mainan... hanya mainan "

' Trang '

Pisau dapur milik pria tadi terjatuh, sembari sang pria mulai menutup matanya ketakutan, masalahnya ini menyangkut nyawa, bisa saja bayi itu menembak kepalanya hingga bolong jika ia gegabah sedikit aja

Siwon lalu mengubah pistolnya menjadi kadal lalu mengubahnya lagi menjadi pistol sambil berkata

" Namaku adalah... " kata-katanya menggantung

" Kateikyoushi Hitman... " Menggantung lagi

" Siwon! "

Bersamaan dengan itu Siwon melepaskan sebuah tembakan dan tepat mengenai sasaran tembak yang paling tengah-tengah

Sukippu

.

.

.

Namimori-Chuu, Japan

Suara kereta api terdengar sepanjang jalan Namimori-chuu kita yang damai, disana terlihat Siwon yang sedang berjalan keluar dari sebuah kereta. Dia menurunkan topi fedoranya hingga memutupi mata hitam bulatnya yang lonjong.

Dia terus berjalan sampai menemukan sebuah rumah dengan plat Cho di depannya

' ini dia... ' batin Siwon, dia pun memasukkan secarik surat ke dalam kotak pos yang ada di sana ( dia menggunakan kopernya yang besar untuk sampai ke pintu kotak pos saking kecilnya ) lalu dia pun pergi bersembunyi di balik tembok.

Pagi yang cerah di namimori-chuu, Mrs. Cho keluar pagi-pagi untuk mengambil koran di kotak pos namun ketika ia melihat isi kotak pos itu ia menemukan secarik kertas diantara koran pagi dan membacanya

' sepertinya Kyu-kun memerlukan home tutor ' batin Mrs. Cho, lalu dia pun masuk ke dalam bersama surat aneh itu tanpa merasa ada yang mengamatinya

.

.

Hari beranjak siang Mrs. Cho sedang memotong-motong wortel, sudah siang begini tidak ada tanda-tanda anaknya Cho Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Dia menghela nafas sambil mulai memanggil nama anaknya "Kyuhyun-kun~~~~~ Kyu-kun~~~..." Mrs. Cho memanggil anaknya kali saja dia turun ke bawah namun...?

.

.

NIHIL

'haaaaaaaahhh' Mrs. Cho menghela nafas (lagi) dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar anaknya

.

.

.

KyuHyun's Room

' Krieeeeeeeeettt '

Suara pintu mendecit[?] memenuhi ruangan yang mirip kapal pecah ini, bayangkan saja permirsa#plak komik berserakan dimana-mana, kulit kripik berceceran, botol minuman bergelimapangan, meja kecil di tengah ruangan jungkirbalik, lemari salto#plak(abaikan) dan terlihat sesosok namja berparas moe-moe yang tidur dengan posisi EXTREME yaitu kaki di bantal kepala di guling tangan kirinya keluar ranjang dan tangan kanannya memegang kepala, posisi yang Sangat EXTREME

Mrs. Cho SWT lihat cara tidur anaknya yang mirip kebo itu #diXburnerKYU. Lalu ia melihat secarik kertas yang sepertinya itu hasil tes matematika kyuhyun kemarin.

.

.

.

(Me: o.O SUDAH TEST?

YA AMPUN AKU LUPA NUKAR OTAK KYUHYUN SAMA OTAK YESUNGGGGGGG! T^T

Kyu: o.O bukan nya udah ya? Yesung-Hyuuuuunggg

Ye: apa BaBe[Barang Bekas]

Kyu: 1111x1111=

Ye: 1234321

Kyu: ooohhhh gitu ya 1111x1111= 1234321 hbat

Me: oh iya ya bener ju───

Ye: CEPET LANJUTIN AHOU ONNA! #pegandynamiteGokudera

Me: Hahiii me bkan cewek bodoh! Geez)

Mari kita liat hasil test kyuhyun untuk membuktikan apakah otaknya sudah tertukar sama otaknya Yesung-Hyung#plak

.

.

15... . _.

Doeng

(=.=) inilah emoticon yang tampak sangat jelas tertampang di wajah sang mama. Mrs. Cho pun punya inisiatif(yang ga kalah nistanya) agar Kyuhyun anaknya mau bangun.

.

.

.

Ya dengan cara membeberkan kertas nista ini didepan di depan wajah moe Cho KyuHyun

.

.

Great idea Mrs. Cho

.

.

.

Mrs. Cho pun melambai-lambaikan kertas nista itu di depan wajah anaknya, setelha lima menit melambai-lambaikan kertas nista itu sang anak pun membuka matanya secepat kilat. Dan langsung menyambar kertas yang di pegang Mrs. Cho. Sambil berteriak keras

" DIMANA KAA_CHAN MENEMUKAN INI! " Teriak Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kertas nista yang ada di tangannya ini

" Di Laci meja " jawab Mrs. Cho santai

.

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

"Hmmm Kyuhyun-kun sepertinya kamu membutuhkan seorang tutor " kata Mrs. Cho

" Aku tak butuh seorang Home tutor Kaa-san " kata Kyuhyun sambil mengganti pakaiannya menjadi seragam namimori-chuu, lalu berjalan turun ke lantai satu namun naasnya

Bruk gedebrukbrukbruk meawwwwww (?)

.

.

.

Kyuhyun jatuh dengan sangat tidak elitnya dengan kepala duluan mencium lantai. Di depan seseorang yang memandanginya dengan senyum licik sambil berkata

" Ciaossu " Sapa sang laki-la── ah maksud saya bayi dengan setelan hitam dan menggunakan topi hitam

Mau tau siapa? Mau tau? Mau tau?

.

.

Yaaa siapa lagi kalo bukan our GREATEST hitman SIWON!

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan tatapan aneh, saat ini ada saru hal yang sedang ia pikirkan yaitu

' BAYI BISA NGOMONG... LANCAR LAGI, DUNIA KIAMAT! '

" Hn... Kamu ini kayak nggak pernah lihat bayi bisa berbicara saja " kata Siwon sambil memainkan ekor Leon ( A/N: ini saia susah-Susah loh minta Reborn yang asli supaya ngasih pinjem leon, bahkan aku hampir ditembak pake dying will bullet T^T )

.

.

.

.

'Justru kamu yang bikin kaget bego' Pikir Kyuhyun garang sambil mengepalkan tangannya

Duaghh!

" ouch! APA-APAAN KAMU " tereak Kyuhyun marah, ya jelas lah siapa juga yang ga bakal marah kalo ditendang perutnya, sama orang ga dikenal lagi

DUAK!

Siwon pun menendan kepala Kyuhyun Hingga tersungkur di lantai (INI ASELI! KYUHYUN EMANG BENER2 DITENDAN AMA SIWON BUKAN RE KA YA SA)

' Ternyata memang benar-benar Dame dan lenggah ' Batin Siwon

" Hn... perkenalkan namaku Siwon, Aku adalah Hitman tutor yang ditugaskan oleh Vongola Nono[2] untuk melatih Calon Vongola YeollbeonJae[3] . Dan kau adalah Vongola Yeollbeonjae... Yang kami cari " Siwon menjelaskan secara detail siapa dia... Lalu Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

Dia cengok...

.

.

" A... Apa... Aku... Vongola itu apa? " tanya Kyuhyun

" Organisasi MAFIA terbesar di Italy dan berpusat di Sicily " Jawab Siwon tenang datar tanpa expressi

.

.

.

JGLEEEERRRRR!

" APPPAAAAA! " Teriak Kyuhyun kaget, ia benar-benar terkejut. Pasalnya ia itu lemah dalam olahraga, dan bodoh dalam pelajaran... apa lagi mafia itu pekerjaan yang ga halal. #Auahgelap

" Hnn... Dame[4]-Kyuhyun.. kau akan terlambat jika kau tidak berangkat sekarang juga... " Kata Siwon masih dengan tampang datar dan tenang bagaikan air yang mengalir[?]

.

.

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1.

.

.

" MWO 08.15! SEKOLAH DIMULAI 15 MENIT LAGI! KAA-CHAN AKU BERANGKAT! " Teriak Kyuhyun sambil berlari keluar diikuti Siwon dibelakangnya. Tapi sebelumnya Siwon berkata " Aku berangkat Mamman[5] "

.

.

"Hai Kyuhyun-ah..." sapa seseorang yang memakai pakaian yang sama, namun berjalan dengan santai

"Wookie-ah kenapa kamu jalannya biasa aja kita dah telat niiiii " kata Kyuhyun

"tenang aja sekarang masih jam 08.00 " masih ada waktu setengah jam untuk jalan" jawab Ryeowook santai, yang di jawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Kyuhyun.. lalu mereka pun berjalan dengan santainya

Ia sekarang sudah sampai di depan gerbang dengan Ryeowook.. Dan di depan gerbang pun telah menanti sang Disciplinary Committee Namimori yang terkenal ganas, seluruh warga Namimori TAKUT pada pemuda yang hobi Meng-KAMIKOROSU[6] orang

' Glup... ' Kyuhyun meneguk ludah takut... ' Aaaaa akhir hidupkuuuu '

" Kau Terlambat 30 menit Herbivore... Kamikorosu " Ucap pemuda tadi meski tampang sangar suara IMOET[7]

" Hiiieee Maaf Heechul-Hyung ak─── "

" Ciaossu " Sebuah suara memotong ucapan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyunpun menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan sosok hitman yang baru saja menyakitinya

" Siwon! "

Bagaimanakah cerita hidup Cho Kyuhyhun

.

.

Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya

.

.

.

SPOILER CHAP 2

" Che perkenalkan nama ku Kim Jong Woon.. kau bisa memanggilku Yesung. Dan... aku benci orang lemah "

.

.

.

" AKULAH ORANG YANG PALING PANTAS MENJADI VONGOLA YEOLLBEONJAE BUKANNYA ORANG LEMAH SEPERTIMU! "

.

.

" YEOLLBEONJAE! ANDA TELAH MENYELAMATKAN NYAWA SAYA! BIARKAN SAYA MENJADI TANGAN KANAN ANDA "

" Storm Guardian... Kim Jong Woon alias Yesung "

_**T B C**_

Me: Cara buat fanfict di SUB FANDOM

Menyertakan tag KATEKYO HITMAN SIWON'S FANFICTION

Menyertakan 3 disclaimer yaitu

Disclaimer Char

Disclaimer KHR: AMANO AKIRA

Disclaimer KATEKYO HITMAN SIWON: ZHAO GUI XIAN

[2] vongola nono: vongola kesembilan

[3] vongola yeollbeonjae: vongola tenth

[4] Dame: No-Good

[5] mamman: ibu/mama

[6] kamikorosu: membunuh

[7] imoet: suara hibari tuh imut2 seh

Itu aja makasiiiiiiiiii

Ripiu dan comment ya


	2. Chapter 2

Reborn: " Hn... 슈퍼주니어 , TVXQ, JYJ, dan artis lain bukan punya Author apalagi Katekyo Hitman Reborn "

Me: " Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Chapter 002 Is OUT

Dan kali ini Bersama ARCOBALENO"

Yuni: "Pair: WonKyu (W27), Ye Wook/ Wook Sung (8059), Won Colo (WC), Kyu Seo(2795) ( All Pair FriendShip/family not couple) "

Colonnello: " Genre: Shounen, Action, Mafia, Humor, Parody, Family, Crime(dikit), Friendship, Supernatural "

Fon: "Warning: Teenage!cast, Infant!Siwon, No-GooD!Kyuhyun, Genius!Yesung, Uke!Yesung,Tsundere!Yesung, Seme!Wookkie, Mafia, AT, AU, physco!Siwon, with 7 other Arcobaleno: Colonnello, Lal Mirch, Viper/Mammon, Luce/Aria/Yuni, Verde, Fon, Skull, Featuring Bermuda and Vindice, gaje, pendek abal "

"

Reborn: "Summary.: Chap 002 " Che perkenalkan nama ku Kim Jong Woon. Kau bisa memanggilku Yesung. Dan... aku benci orang lemah " / " AKULAH ORANG YANG PALING PANTAS MENJADI _VONGOLA YEOLLBEONJAE_ BUKANNYA ORANG LEMAH SEPERTIMU! " / " _YEOLLBEONJAE_! ANDA TELAH MENYELAMATKAN NYAWA SAYA! BIARKAN SAYA MENJADI TANGAN KANAN ANDA "/" _Storm Guardian..._ Kim Jong Woon alias Yesung"

_Check it out_

.

.

Chapter 002: Storm Guardian Vongola Yeollbeonjae Kim Jong Woon

Kyuhyun POV

" Kyu-kun... Siwon ayo turun, makan malam sudah siap! " kata Kaa-chan dari bawah. Aku dan Siwonpun segera turun dari kamar (kamar Kyu dan Siwon dilantai dua)

" Nah Kyuhyun-kun Kaa-chan pergi dulu ya ada urusan. Dan jangan biarkan SIWON sendirian di rumah, dia masih kecil" Kata Kaa-chan sambil berjalan keluar rumah akupun menatap Siwon dengan tampang (=.=). Kaa-chan memang aneh. Siwon tuh dah kuat buat apa dilindungi lagi. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan menatap Siwon yang sedari tadi menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

.

.

.

APA MAKSUD DARI PANDANGANNYA ITU!

"Hnn tentu saja maksudnya aku lapar ayo cepat.. setelah itu kita latihan" ucapnya dengan suara datar. 'Hiiii! Kenapa dia bisa tahu'

"Tentu saja, ayo cepat aku sudah sangat lapar... atau aku akan menghubungi Mamma" Ancamnya sambil memegang gagang telepon

.

"Haaaaaa~~~"

.

Dan aku pun hanya bisa mengghela nafas... Hidup dengannya bagaikan masuk rumah Heechul-Hyung...

"Heechul tuh bukannya orang yang tadi ngukum kamu itu ya?" tanya nya dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan.. tiba-tiba aku merasa dia sangat imut

'Ah! Apa yang k─ kau pikirkan Cho Kyuhyun' aku merutuki diriku sendiri, masak dia LUCU? Tidak mungkin! Aku merinding saat aku berpikiran kalo dia itu lucu... dunia kiamat...

"Haaah yasudah ayo kita makan saja lagipula aku juga sudah sangat lapar" kataku sambil menaruh Siwon diatas kursi lalu mengambilkan makanan dan menaruhnya di atas meja

Baru saja Aku dan Siwon ingin menikmati makan malam kami tiba-tiba

.

.

.

'Pranggg!'

'Ohh _Sh*t_! Baru saja mau makan udah ada masalah' Batin Kyuhyun kesal..

"Dia bersama Siwon.. Berarti ia adalah _Don[1] Vongola Yeollbeonjae_" kata seseorang diantara mereka... mereka semua berpakaian hitam seperti Siwon.. apakah mereka juga seorang mafia?

"Ternyata mereka mengetahui keberadaan kami" Gumam Siwon yang bisa kudengar dengan jelas. Apa maksudnya dengan mereka? Mereka siapa?

"Kau harus mati... " Apa? Mereka menginginkanku mati.. HIIIEEEEE

"Si... Siwon! Tolong aku" rengekku, namun tiba-tiba Siwon menodongkan pistol peraknya padaku

"Hiiieee Siwon! Kamu nggak bercandakan" aku berjalan mundur, Siwon... Jangan-jangan───

'DOR!'

-End of Kyuhyun POV-

Siwon menembakkan _Dying Will Bullet_ kearah Kyuhyun. Lalu Kyuhyun pun jatuh kebelakang. Namun ada sesuatu yang dilupakan oleh Siwon

" Aku lupa! _Dying_ _will bullet_ hanya dapat bekerja jika ada keinginan yang besar dari orang-yang-tertembak! A─ apa ia sudah mati?" Tanya Siwon pada dirinya sendiri

Namun

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba keluar sesuatu yang menyembul dari dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Semakin lama semakin jelas terlihat

Dan apakah yang terjadi

.

.

.

SESOSOK KYUHYUN MUNCUL DENGAN API DI DAHINYA DAN JUGA HANYA MEMAKAI BOXER#plak

(Reader: Lebay lu thor... dan DEMI APA! BOXER?

Me: Telat lo der)

.

.

.

Siwon membulatkan matanya sang besar itu (yang tidak terlihat karena topi fedora yang menutupi wajahnya). Apa yang dia lihat itu jarang terjadi. Dan PERTAMA KALINYA terjadi pemirsa #Plax

"Bunuh semuanya..." kata Kyuhyun dingin, bagaikan dia sebelum mendapat peran nista ini#di_ZeroPointBreakthrough_Tsuna

Kyuhyun pun mengambil pisau yang ada di dapur. Lalu melemparnya kesegala arah

**Karena adegan ini hanya ada di fanfict rate M****,**** maka adegan ini di Sukkippu #Plakked**

Kyuhyun menatap tumpukan mayat di depannya dengan tatapan membunuh... kini Kyuhyun adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Siwon yang melihat itu hanya mendecih kesal sembari mengubah Leon menjadi sebuah palu besar bertuliskan 1000 ton lalu

'DUAGH!'

.

.

.

Siwon memukul bagian belakang kepala kyuhyun dengan palu besi itu sehingga Kyuhyun terpental dan peluru _Dying Will Bullet_ pun keluar dari dahi Kyuhyun

.

.

Kyuhyunpun terbangun dan mengucek-ngucek matanya perlahan sambil menguap pelan. Tiba-tiba matanya terbuka lebar lalu berteriak

"HIIIIIEE! KENAPA BISA ADA BANYAK MAYAT DISINI!" teriaknya kaget

"Kau yang membunuh mereka semua dame-KyuHyun" kata Siwon tenang

"Hee? Boku? Bagaimana caranya? Kog Bisa?" KyuHyun menatap Siwon yang terus menatap ke depan. Lalu keluar sebuah gelembung yang terus mengembang dan mengempis dari hidungnya, disertai dengkuran halus

'Ehhhh! Ternyata dari tadi saat aku bertanya dia sudah tertidur? Tapi... kenapa matanya terbuka? Yasudahlah yang penting aku harus membersihkan mayat-mayat ini'

.

.

.

.

.

.

KEESOKKAN HARINYA

"Bangun Dame-Kyuhyun." Panggil Siwon sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyuhyun... Namun apa jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut seksi Kyuhyun

.

.

.

"Hmm... 5 menit lagi... zZzZzZzZz" Jawab Kyuhyun ngaco sambil munggungin Siwon. Tiba-tiba ide aneh terlintas di pikiran Siwon

"Dame-Kyuhyun, jika kau tidak bangun. Maka aku akan meledakkan kamarmu yang jelek ini" kata Siwon sambil mengambil sebuah BOM.

Mendengar ancaman Siwon yang akan meledakkan kamarnya Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya dan duduk di Atas tempat tidur

" Nah bagus..." Kata Siwon sambil mengambil buku kecil yang ada di sakunya

" Jadwalmu hari ini adalah main Volly di ruang olahraga──"

"Ehhhhh? Demo Boku[2]──"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Dame-Kyuhyun... cepat mandi, makan sarapanmu lalu pergi ke Sekolah" Perintah Siwon sambil menendang *cough*bokong*cough* Kyuhyun sampai Kyuhyun terpental jauh lalu bangun sambil memegang bokongnya yang kesakitan dan turun kebawah buat mandi makan dan pergi kesekolah

_** U**_

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju sekolah dengan gontai. Haaaaaaah hari ini ia merasa bagaikan di neraka, masak ia yang _DAME_-nya ga ketulungan disuruh main Volley? #DiBakarSparKyu

Ia berjalan menuju kelasnya yaitu Kelas VIIA (wahh Kelas Author Dulu Thu! #plaks)

.

.

.

_Midori tanabiku namimori no_

_Dai naku Shounaku nami ga ii _[3]

Bel masuk yang sangat nor- #Dikamikorosu, ah maksudnya yang sangat MEGAH. Diiringi dengan keheningan yang mengelegar hinnga sang guru memasuki kelas

.

.

"Nah... Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru.. silahkan masuk Kim Jong Woon-San" kata Sensei sambil melihat kearah pintu dan mengisyaratkan orang yang ada di luar sana untuk masuk kedalam kelas

.

.

Dan terlihatlah sesosok pria berambut hitam agak acak-acakan dan tampang yang sangat keren (refrensi: Mr. Simple MV)

" Silahkan perkenalkan diri anda Jong Woon-San" kata sang guru ramah

.

.

"Che perkenalkan nama ku Kim Jong Woon. Kau bisa memanggilku Yesung. Dan... Aku benci orang lemah" kata pemuda yang bernama Yesung itu ketus dan bernada judes,

"Nah Jong Woon-san, silahkan duduk di bangku pojok sana" kata sang Sensei sambil menujukkan bangku yang akan diduduki.

Lalu

Yesung pun berjalan kearah bangku tak lupa sambil men-_deathglare_ Kyuhyun dan

'DUAGH'

Menendang bangku Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya terjatuh dengan (**Tidak**) elitnya, Kyuhyun yang masih berada di bawah terkejut melihat apa yang Yesung lakukan, sementara Yesung hanya berjalan dengan santainya menuju bangkunya, Kyuhyun ingin mengadu ke Sensei. Namun Sang Sensei (yang sengaja atau tidak sengaja) malah mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang sedang mencoba untuk menaikkan bangkunya yang terbalik itu memulai pelajaran

.

.

.__

_**Sukkippu**_

* Ruang Olahraga *

'Glup' Kyuhyun meneguk ludah melihat lawannya nanti. Kelas VIIB, kelas yang rata-rata siswanya ikut eskul Volley

Ryeowook yang menyadari gelagak aneh Kyuhyun pun datang kesana dan menghampiri Kyuhyun, lalu ia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan sambil berkata

"Jangan gugup Kyuhyun-ah, kamu hanya perlu yakin kalau kita ini PASTI bisa" kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum a'la Yamamoto

(Reader [KHR LOPER]: bukannya dia emang jadi Yamamoto

Author: ngga

KHR LOPER: Trus jadi cpa?

Author: Takeshi YAMAMOTO

KHR LOPER: =.= tu mah emang namanya Yamamoto IDIOTA *Dor* #nembakAuthorpakeBarreta)

Sampai mana tadi? Oh ya, kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum a'la Yamamoto dengan menekan [?] kata 'Pasti'. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang

"Tentu saja!"

"Che! Apa-apaan mereka, dasar gila" Gumam Yesung (Yang sebenarnya lagi NGIRI) Terdengar oleh pendengaran Ryeowook

"Ahahahahaha" balas Ryeowook sambil melirik kearah Yesung, sementara yang dilihatin hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah (Reader: INI BUKAN YAOI IDIOTA,

A/N: emang, Yesungnya aja yang KeGeeRan # dibom Yesung)

_Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiittt_

Bunyi peluit tanda permainan dimulai, semua pemain dari kelas VIIA bermain dengan hebat PENGECUALIAN untuk Cho Kyuhyun. Sang Dame hanya terdiam sampai akhirnya sebuah bola Volly melayang kearahnya

"Ayo Kyuhyun! Pukul!" Teriak Ryeowook menyemangati Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu memukul bola itu dengan keras

'DUAGH'

Namun apa yang terjadi pemirsa #Plakked

.

.

Bola itu hanya diam di tangan Kyuhyun lalu jatuk ke Tanah sehingga otomatis Tim VIIB mendapat Poin

Kejadian it uterus berlanjut sampai peluit tanda babak pertama usai, dengan Skor 13 – 0 untuk kelas VIIB

"Huuuh ini semua karena Dame-Kyuhyun!" kata seorang murid, sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun

"Sekali Dame, tetaplah Dame" Balas seorang siswa, dan diikuti oleh murid yang lainnya, sampai akhirnya sebuah suara menghentikannya

"Berhenti!" Semua siswa kelas VIIA menoleh kearah orang yang berbicara tadi

"Kalian tidak bisa terus-terusan mengejek Kyuhyun! Bagaimanapun ia sudah berusaha keras untuk kita!" kata seseorang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kim Ryeowook, namja bermarga Kim itu benar-benar kesal, kenapa setiap kelasnya mendapat sial, pasti Kyuhyunlah yang diejek dan dituduh (menurut Ryeowook) padahal memang Kyuhyun yang buat mereka selalu sial

"Ryeowookkie…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan, sangat pelan, sepelan suara Canada dari anime Het*l*a

"Sekarang, Ayo kita main lagi"

_Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiittt _

Babak kedua telah dimulai, Kyuhyun terus berusaha untuk bergerak tanpa sadar sedari tadi Siwon terus memperhatikannya

Dan mengambil dua buah _Dying Will Bullet _ yang berwarna biru dan bertuliskan _Jump. _Lalu menembakkannya ke kaki Kyuhyun

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola mengarah kearah Kyuhyun, lalu Kyuhyun melompat dan ternyata

'Duagh'

(A/N: Auuuuu…. Pasti sakit)

Bola itu mengenai xxxxx Kyuhyun sehingga wajahnya membiru menahan sakit

Semua orang menahan tawanya, namun apa yang terjadi pemirsa #plakked

BOLANYA JATUH KE DAERAH LAWAN!

Semua orang ternganga-nganga #bahasaapaitu melihat cara Kyuhyun memasukkan bola itu ke daerah lawan skor 2 - 13 untuk kelas VIIA

Mulai saat ini Dame-Kyuhyun lah yang memegang kendali

Sampai permainan usai dengan Skor 14 – 13 untuk kemenangan kelas VIIA

"aahh… HOREEEEE!" sorak-sorai anak kelas VIIA pun membahana seluruh ruangan olahraga. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa Cho Kyuhyunnya sendiri sudah pergi karena melihant Yesung yang berlari ke belakang sekolah

-Belakang Sekolah-

"Hosh… hosh… Yesung-kun! Kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya

"Hn… jadi kamu ya, Vongola Yeollbeonjae Candidate yang katanya sangat LEMAH itu ya?" Tanya Yesung sambil membalikkan badannya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya

'Hiiiiiiieeeee nande?' seru Kyuhyun dalam hati

_Kyuhyun's Point of View_

'Hiiiiieeee Nandee?' Batinku mulai penasaran sama apa yang akan keluar dari kantong ajaib #PlakkedbyClouds mian maksudnya kantong celananya

Yesungpun memperlihatkan sesuatu yang dia ambil itu dan memegangnya di sela-sela jari (Revrensi: KHR ep 2 part 2)

"Hiiiiiee! Dy… _Dynamite_?" Seruku kaget

"Hn Aku ingatkan satu hal ya…. Orang lemah sepertimu tidak pantas jadi Vongola yeollbeonjae" kata Yesung ketus

"hah? Maksudmu?" tanyaku

"hah maksudku…" katanya mengantung

"AKULAH ORANG YANG PALING PANTAS MENJADI _VONGOLA YEOLLBEONJAE_ BUKANNYA ORANG LEMAH SEPERTIMU!" Teriaknya lalu

'Pats!'

"Hiiiiee! Nande?" Seruku kaget

'_Dynamitenya_…. _Dynamite_nya bisa hidup sendiri' batinku takut, eh tapi kenapa ia bisa tahu kalau aku ini calon boss mafia? Jangan-jangan ia mafia juga Hiiiiieeeee

"Kim Jong Woon atau Yesung, dijuluki sebagai _Smockin' Bomb Yesung_ [4] karena dapat mengeluarkan berbagai macam bomb yang tak terbatas jumlahnya dari dalam tubuhnya"

'Eh… cho… chotto matte. Ko… kono koe ga….. [5]', aku melihat kearah samping dan melihan Siwon yang duduk diatas pohon

"Huaa!" Seruku kaget

"Bagaimana kamu bisa berada di sana?" tanyaku

"Hn… _The_ _World Greatest Hitman Siwon_ [6]?" Aku menoleh kearah Yesung yang entah bagaimana caranya tuh _Dynamite_ nggak meledak-meledak dan

"Ehh kamu tahu dia?" tanyaku pada Siwon. Karena Yesung Sempat memanggil namanya

"Hn… Sudahlah jangan banyak bacot Dame-Kyuhyun.. Ingat kamu harus melawannya" kata Siwon sambil menunjuk Yesung yang sudah melempar _Dynamite_nya ke arah ku

"Hiiiieee" Aku langsung berlari dan

'DUARRRR!'

'Hiiiiiiiee'

Kulihat lagi Yesung mulai mengeluarkan _Dynamite_, tapi yang kali ini lebih banyak dari sebelumnya

"_Rocket Bomb_" kata Yesung sambil melempar _dynamite_-_dynamite_ itu keahrahku, aku mencoba memadamkannya dengan cara memegang sumbu apinya tapi

'Ouchh' ternyata rasanya sangat tak sedap (A/N: kmu orang Malay?), lalu aku pun berlari menghindari _dynamite_-_dynamite_ itu, dan kulihat Siwon juga yang sedang berusaha menembakku dengan _Dying_ _Will_ _Bullet_

'Dor'

Akupun terpental kebelakang dan semuanya menjadi hitam

-_End of Kyuhyun's Point of View-_

Tiba-tiba sosok Kyuhyun yang lain dengan api yang menyembul di dahinya dan hanya mengenakan boxer pink dengan motif bintang-bingtang

(Key: Waaaaahhh…. Boxer GW tuh!

A/N: udah ah pinjem bentar)

Yesung yang melihat ini hanya bisa kaget, ia mengeluarkan lebih banyak _bomb_ lagi tapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa menahannya dan akhirnya bomb itu jatuh diikuti _bomb_-_bomb_ yang lainnya, Yesung yang melihat itu terkejut setengah mampus, bagaimana tidak.. Bomb itu akan meledak dan membunuhnya

Tapi

'pats.. pats.. pats.. pats..'

Yesung terkejut setengah mati melihat Kyuhyun yang dengan (sangat) mudahya memadamkan api di semua _dynamite_ itu, lalu _Dying Will Fire_nya menghilang, dia benar-benar kaget saat Yesung berlutut di depannya sambil berkata (berteriak)

"Y_EOLLBEONJAE_! ANDA TELAH MENYELAMATKAN NYAWA SAYA! BIARKAN SAYA MENJADI TANGAN KANAN ANDA" Teriak Yesung sambil sembah-sujud (read: menjedot-jedotkan kepala ke lantai) didepan Kyuhyun.. Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya terdiam tak tahu harus berkata apa

"Eh..?"

Tapi mereka semua tidak menyadari Siwon yang sedari tadi melihat mereka

"Selamat Dame-Kyuhyun… kau mendapatkan satu orang _Guardian_mu…"

"_Storm Guardian__ Vongola Yeollbeonjae__..._ Kim Jong Woon alias Yesung"

T B C

Pemberitahuan

[1] _Don_: Bos/ pimpinan

[2] Demo Boku: Tapi aku

[3] _Midori tanabiku namimori no_

_Dai naku Shounaku nami ga ii _: Bel Sekolah namimori-chuu, dinyanyikan oleh anggota komite kedisiplinan

[4] _Smockin' Bomb Yesung _: Versi asli : Smockin' bomb hayato : Julukan Gokudera hayato

[5] Cho… chotto matte, ko… kono koe ga? : Tung… tunggu dulu, su.. suara ini?

[6] The Greatest world Hitman Siwon: Versi asli: The Greatest World Hitman Reborn: Julukan Reborn

PREVIEW CHAPTER 003

"Sepertinya soal-soal di sekolah ini sangat mudah" / "Ryeowookkie-ah Jebal! Jangan bunuh diri" / "AKU SUDAH TIDAK SANGGUP LAGI KYUHYUN-AH, HANYA BASEBALL LAH SATU-SATUNYA OLAHRAGA YANG BISA KUKUASAI, SEKARANG TANGANKU SUDAH TIDAK BISA DIGUNAKAN! APA GUNANYA AKU HIDUP!" / "Ryeowookkie-ah…. Maukah kamu bergabung dengan keluargaku?" / "Ahaha! Tentu saja" / "Rain Guardian Kim Ryeowook"

A/N: Chapter depan Kim Ryeowook alias Yamamoto Takeshi!

Hahaha sumpeh padahal gue ga sibuk apa-apa tapi updatenya lama

Maaf bwat yang nanya umurnya Kyuhyun ama siwon ni

Dia

Kyuhyun: 13 tahun

Siwon: 2 tahun

Sekian dan terima kasih

Buat yang udah riviu

Oh ya ini adalah chap terakhir yang akan aku update (mungkin, karena akan di pertimbangan lagi, jika chap dpan (Chap 003) ada di ffn brarti ga jadi brenti dri ffn tp kalo chap 3 nya ga ada brarti aku dah brenti dari ffn)

Jika kalian mau tahu lanjutannya kalian bisa kunjungi blogku di

http : www . katekyohitmansuju . wordpress . com (tenndang aja spasinya)

And The last one

R&R PLEASE! #teriakbarengJonghyunSHINee+Squalo

From Love

JongHyun's Twin ._. #ngipijanganketinggiannantika lojatuhsakitbeuud

Kim Jong Hye


	3. Chapter 3: Kim Ryeowook

Target 003: Rain Guardian Vongola Yeollbeonjae Kim Ryeowook

Summary: CHAPTER 003 "Sepertinya soal-soal di sekolah ini sangat mudah" / "Ryeowookkie-ah! Jebal! Jangan bunuh diri" / "AKU SUDAH TIDAK SANGGUP LAGI KYUHYUN-AH, HANYA BASEBALL LAH SATU-SATUNYA OLAHRAGA YANG BISA KUKUASAI. SEKARANG TANGANKU SUDAH TIDAK BISA DIGUNAKAN! APA GUNANYA AKU HIDUP?!" / "Ryeowookkie-ah…. Maukah kamu bergabung dengan keluargaku?" / "Ahaha! Tentu saja" / "Rain Guardian Kim Ryeowook"

Ryeowook: "Yeee! Ahkhirnya giliranku jadi main chara! *kegirangan*"

Donghae: "akunya kapan?"

Yesung: "Ga akan pernah Ikan bodoh! #gokuderamode:on"

Donghae: "Huuaaaaaaaaa….. TT^TT #nangis"

Author: "Blum mulai udah jadi Gokudera -_-"

Yesung: "Eh belum ya o_O, aduh maaf ya /?"

Donghae: "Hiks… T^T"

Yesung: "Udah dong Hae-Chagiya jangan nangis ne?"

Donghae: "Eum! :'D *kegirangan*"

Author: '-_- dasar….. sebenernya yang UKE tuh mana sih? DongHae apa Yesung? Dasar Couple aneh' *membatin*

Author: "E.. em mari kita mulai aja ya fanfictnya dan, Ya! Kim Jong Woon cepet dah mau mulai nih, malah mojok bareng Donghae!"

Donghae: "uhhh… Kamu iri ya thor?"

Author: "Ngiri…. Ga salah tohhh? Udah ah Yesung cepet baca disclaimer-nya, Donghae baca warning-nya, Ryeowook baca pair-nya, Lambo baca Genre-nya"

Yesung: "Disclaimer: 슈퍼주니어, TVXQ, JYJ, SHINee, dan artis lain bukan punya Author apalagi Katekyo Hitman Reborn, kalau Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira"

Me: "But Jong Hyun is Mine #tabokked by Shin Se Kyung# hehehe sorry mbak.. bercanda"

Dong Hae: "Warning: Teenage! cast, Infant!Siwon, No-GooD!Kyuhyun, Genius!Yesung, Uke!Yesung,Tsundere!Yesung, Seme!Wookkie, Mafia, AT, AU, physco!Siwon, with 7 other Arcobaleno: Colonnello, Lal Mirch, Viper/Mammon, Luce/Aria/Yuni, Verde, Fon, Skull, Featuring Bermuda and Vindice, gaje, pendek abal. Oh ya Yesung hyung nanti kita lanjutin di dorm ya"

Author: "Dasar Mesum!"

Ryeowook: "Pair: Won Kyu (W27), Ye Wook/ Wook Sung (8059), Won Colo (WC), Kyu Seo (2795) ( All Pair FriendShip/family not couple)"

Lambo: "Gyahahaha! Lambo-san datang untuk membacakan Genre! Genre: Shounen, Action, Mafia, Humor, Parody, Family, Crime(dikit), Friendship, Supernatural. Hahahaha"

Check it Out

"Hari ini bapak akan bagikan hasil ulangan bahasa inggris kalian" Kata Sensei, Semua anak mulai was-was dibuatnya

Setelah 15 menit 53 detik #Plak

"Kim Jong Woon…" Panggil Sensei, Yesung berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat tak bisa dibilang sopan

"Selamat anda mendapat nilai 100" kata Sensei ramah dan sedetik setelah itu tepuk tangan menggelegar, banyak murid yang sorak-sorak bergembira(?). Sementara Yesungnya sendiri hanya diam sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya

"Waaahhh Kamu hebat banget Yesung-kun" senyum Yesung mengembang dengan sempurna saat Kyuhyun, Vongola yeollbeonjae itu memujinya

"Jeongmal gamshahamnida Yeollbeonjae!" kata Yesung sambil menundukkan kepala 90 derajat yang membuat semua siswa kaget, bahkan Sensei pun ikut kaget

"E... Ehem ya sudah bapak lanjut. Cho Kyuhyun, selamat nilai anda seperti biasa sangat bagus, **26**" kata sang sensei sambil menekankan pada kata 26 dan menyuruh sang DAME untuk datang ke depan kelas

"AHAHAHA! Sekali DAME tetaplah DAME! Kyahahahahahaha" gelak tawa seluruh siswa Namimori sampai sebuah (dua buah) suara menginterupsi

"BERHENTI MENGHINA KYUHYUN-AH/YEOLLBEONJAE!" teriak kedua namja itu bersamaan

Semua orang cengo melihatnya… kalau Ryeowook sih masih mending, setiap kali pembagian hasil test dan biasa Kyuhyun akan ditertawakan dia bakal marah-marah, tapi kalau Yesung? Bukankah Yesung pernah bilang kalau ia benci Kyuhyun?

.

.

'Krik'

.

.

Hening sesaat sampai sang Dame (Yesung: Grrrr… bisa ngga berhenti manggil dongsaeng kesayangan gue DAME… HAH?!, Me: Ketentuan ffn, Yesung: Alah ngeles aja kayak bajaj, Me: hehe mending lanjut aja Yuckk, capcyus cyiin) menuju ke bangkunya, dan sang Dame… *Deathglare from someone, Jitakkan from someone*…. Er maksudnya Kyuhyun pun membuka buku pelajarannya dan setelah 15 menit dilanda keheningan, sang Sensei kembali berbicara

"Ya sudah ayo, kita lanjutkan dengan materi selanjutnya" kata Sensei

"Buka buku bahasa Inggris halaman 123" Kata Sensei sambil menjelaskan materi tersebut sedangkan Yesung sedang menjelaskan Kyuhyun yang ga Mudeng dengerin penjelasan guru

-Istirahat-

"Sepertinya soal-soal di sekolah ini sangat mudah" kata Yesung sambil menatap ke hasil ulangan bahasa inggris yang tadi di bagiin

"Aku hanya butuh waktu 5 menit untuk menyelesaikannya…." Lanjutnya (Yesung)

"Waaaaaa kamu sangat hebat! Aku saja tidak bisa mengerjakannya secepat itu" kata Ryeowook menimpali pernyataan Yesung

"Che Baseball-Freak! Aku tak minta pendapatmu!" sahut Yesung ketus

"Sudahlah ayo kita ke kelas" kata Kyuhyun lalu merekapun pergi ke kelas

_**SUKKIPPU**_

_Midori tanabiku Namimori no_

_Dainaku shou naku Nami de ii _

Suara lengkingan Hibird menggelegar ke seluruh sekolah, menjadi tanda bel sekolah telah usai, semua murid dengan semangat keluar kelas termasuk Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Ryeowook. Mereka berjalan dengan santai menuju keluar kelas

"Hei Brengsek! Kenapa kau mengikuti Juudaime (me: Pake Juudaime aja ya ga mudeng aku pake Yeollbeonjae, ribet amat) Hah!? Mau nyelakain dia? " Tanya Yesung sambil mengambil sebuah bomb

"Ahaha! Tentu saja tidak, kebetulan rumah ku dan rumah Kyuhyun searah" Jawab Ryeowook, sementara Yesung hanya mendengus kesal, sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah (malu) karena sudah menuduh orang sembarang,

"Ya Sudah ayo jalan lagi" kata Kyuhyun sambil memasangkan headseat di telinganya dan mulai menyanyi lagu kesukaan Author Keeping Love Again-nya SHINee #plak #promosi

Setelah Kyuhyun dan Yesung sampai di rumah, Ryeowook berjalan menuju ke sebuah jalan hendak menyebrang menuju sebuah kedai Sushi yang ternyata adalah rumahnya sendiri, saat ia menyebrang jalan sebuah mobil datang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan

'BRAK!'

Menabrak sang pemuda malang tersebut

-Kyuhyun's House-

"Hn… Dame Kyuhyun… apa kamu sudah membuat prmu?" Tanya Siwon yang tiba-tiba berada di kamar Kyuhyun, dan itu sangat membuatnya kaget

"I.. Iya.. Aku su.. Sudah buat kok" jawab Kyuhyun namun tiba-tiba

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk olkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolko lkolkolkolkolkolkolkol" (me: ha Russia nyasar darimana tuh)

"Hiiiieeeeeeeee!" Teriak Kyuhyun (Beneran) sambil menutupi dirinya dengan selimut (me: Quote: "Sejahil-jahilnya Seoul ke nation lain dia pasti takut ama yang namanya Russia" #ganyambung)

.

.

-Keesokan harinya-

Kim Ryeowook's Sushi Restaurant, 07.00 a.m

"Haa? Hountou Desu ka?" Teriak Kyuhyun kaget

"Hai' Hountou desu" Jawab Mr. Kim pada Kyuhyun, dia menatap mata Kyuhyun yang sudah berkaca-kaca

"Tenang saja nak, Wookkie tidak apa-apa.. Hanya saja, tangannya patah.. jadi kemungkinan dia sudah… tidak bisa bermain Baseball lagi"

"Apa!" Kyuhyun benar-benar kaget, masalahnya Ryeowook sangat menyukai baseball, ia bahkan rela tidak jajan 1 minggu demi membeli sebuah tongkat baseball, dan apalagi dia itu Leader di club baseball sekolah

"A.. Apakah Ryeowook sudah tahu ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Tidak, dia bahkan belum siuman sampai sekarang" Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya lalu dengan kecepatan tinggi ia menarik Yesung dan pergi ke Namimori Hospital

"Ju… Juudaime.. kita mau kemana?" Tanya Yesung bingung, namun Kyuhyun malah tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Yesung dan langsung berhenti ketika sampai di

"Namimori Hospital?" Tanya Yesung

"J… Juudaime… sakit?" Tanya Yesung khawatir

"Tidak… sudah ayo masuk" Ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Yesung menuju ke ruang resepsionis

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya sang resepsionis ramah

"Apakah salah satu pasien bernama Kim Ryeowook dirawat di sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Kim Ryeowook? Tunggu sebentar… ya dia dirawat di Ruang Chamomile no 12, lurus saja terus belok kiri" jelas sang resepsionis

"Ayo Yesung-kun" Kyuhyun lalu menarik tangan Yesung (lagi), dan membawanya ke Ruang Chamomile no 12

-Ruang Chamomile no 12-

"Wookkie-ah" Panggil Kyuhyun, ia lalu masuk ke dalam dan mendapati Ryeowook tidak ada di ruangan itu

"Eeeehh, Wookkie-ah! Doko?" ia terus mencari Ryeowook sampai sebuah suara menghentikannya

"Atap! Coba kita cari ke atap Juudaime!" lalu mereka pun pergi kea tap

-Atap Namimori hospital-

"Ryeowookkie-ah!" Teriak Kyuhyun

"Ck Baseball-freak[1] mau cari mati ya!" teriak Yesung

"… Kyu… Kyuhyun-ah… aku" kata Ryeowook ia berbelok kebelakang , sekarang ia berada di luar garis pembatas atap rumah sakit singkat saja ia mau bunuh diri

"Ryeowookkie-ah! Jebal! Jangan bunuh diri" Teriak Kyuhyun. Air mata mengalir dari mata lalu jatuh melalui pipinya yang tembem itu

"…."

"Ryeowookkie-ah?" Panggil Kyuhyun

"Hiks…"

"Hiks…. AKU SUDAH TIDAK SANGGUP LAGI KYUHYUN-AH, HANYA BASEBALL LAH SATU-SATUNYA OLAHRAGA YANG BISA KUKUASAI. SEKARANG TANGANKU SUDAH TIDAK BISA DIGUNAKAN! APA GUNANYA AKU HIDUP?!" Ryeowook menangis lalu tiba-tiba

(Spx: Hug)

Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat

"Kamu tidak boleh patah semangat begitu saja Ryeowookkie-ah… Kamu harus yakin kalau kamu bisa sembuh dan bermain baseball kembali" kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Ryeowook

-Sorenya-

Ryeowook's Room Namimori Hospital

"Makasih ya Kyuhyun-ah, Yesung-kun" kata Ryeowook sambil melihat kearah dua manusia yang sedang duduk di sofa (ruang VVIP)

"Sama-sama" Kata Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang melihat Yesung lagi WiFi-an

Mereasa dilihatin oleh Juudaime-nya ia pun bertanya

"Ada apa Juudaime?" Tanya Yesung

"Kamu sedang apa, buka website Vongola?" Tanya Kyuhyun aneh, dan eh kenapa ia bisa tahu website-nya Vongola? Jelas dong our greatest hitman siwon yang ngasih tahu

"Ooooh Aku sedang memantau aktivitas salah-satu allied Vongola yaitu Cavallone… katanya si Kuda Jingkrak itu akan datang ke jepang dan menemui Vongola Decimo, jadi aku ingin memberi tahu mereka dimana rumah juudaime… habis itu ada kabar dari Bovino Famiglia… kalau salah satu hitman mereka akan datang ke Jepang" Jelas Yesung panjang lebar

"Ooooh… oh ya sudah sorea ayo kita pulang Yesung-kun" Kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar

"Daaah Ryeowookkie-ah semoga cepat sembuh... dan bisa bermain baseball lagi" kata Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Ryeowook lalu pulang ke rumah

-One Week Later-

"Ryeowookkie-ah eumm aku ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu" kata Kyuhyun

"Em apa itu?" Tanya Ryeowook

"Emm aku mau bilang aku itu calon boss dari keluaraga mafia… errrr…"

"Errr..?"

"Ryeowookkie-ah…. Maukah kamu bergabung dengan keluargaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun

'pasti nggak! Mana mau dia jadi mafia!" batin Kyuhyun takut

"Ahaha! Tentu saja" jawab Ryeowook

"Main mafia-mafiaan kayanya seru!" seru Ryeowook girang

'HIIII JADI DIA HANYA NGANGEP INI GAME!?' batin Kyuhyun

"Hmmm bagaimana kalau kita ke kelas

"hn… baiklah"

Siwon yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai

"Satu guardian lagi telah dia dapatkan"

"Guardian of Rain Kim Ryeowook"

TBC

[1] Baseball Freak: Julukan Yamamoto

Spoiler Chapter 004

"Gyahahahaha Donghae-sama datang untuk membunuhmu SIWON!" / "Stay….. Calm…. UGYAAAAAAAA!" / "Herbivore... Kamikorosu" / "Huh… apa maumu ikan bodoh" / "JANGAN DEKATI JUUDAIME IKAN JELEK!" / "Juunen bazooka"


End file.
